Tiene que ser perfecto
by Crisstal Blue
Summary: Porque para Toushiro todo debía ser claramente calculado, incluso la declaración de sus sentimientos. Pero la única jovencita que tiene el privilegio de llamarle Shiro-chan, volverá a burlarse de él, mostrándole un punto de vista diferente. ¡HitsuKarin!


— Tsk— El pelo blanco se arremolinaba debido a un viento lo suficientemente helado como para llamar la atención del gotei trece, aunque no la de él. Para él era sumamente refrescante. Ayudaba a su abochornado cerebro a refrescarse lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que debía pedir ayuda. Si él… Toushiro Hitsugaya, el prodigio… el capitán más joven y con la teniente más despistada, necesitaba pedir ayuda. Y sinceramente hubiera preferido mil veces haberla pedido en batalla que realizar lo que sucedería a continuación.

Todo corazón joven anhela el fin de la soledad. Si bien el no era "joven" en si, aún mantenía ese deseo en su corazón, como si Hyorinmaru lo hubiera estacado en hielo en alguna parte de su ser. Y había encontrado quien derritiera aquél sentimiento poco amable hasta convertirlo en agua calida… calma, lejos de toda incertidumbre del futuro: Karin Kurosaki. Si, era un problema, y se sentía patético de solo recordar como de un tiempo en adelante solo se dedicaba a titubear mientras la morena lo miraba con sus cejas fruncidas, lo suficiente como parecérsele a su hermano. _"El que me matará si se entera"._

Quería tan solo darse la vuelta y correr. ¡Él correr! ¿En que clase de historia retorcida estaba metido como para que el escritor quisiera verlo correr? No lo tenía claro, solo sabia que estaba en frente de la quinta división en busca de un consejo… para declararse. De seguro si Ichimaru aún estuviera por allí, haría algún comentario mordaz, y usaría aquello en su contra para verlo rechinar los dientes. Era un punto a favor qué el no estuviera… aunque había demasiados en contra qué no quería ponerse a hurgar.

Recordó que solo estaba pensando en ello porque estaba evitando entrar y encontrarse con su salvadora de aquella mañana: su amiga de la infancia, la sonriente Hinamori Momo. Había estado meses dándole vueltas al asunto, solo para llegar a la conclusión de que el tenía qué seguir siendo como siempre había sido: firme y decidido, lo suficiente como para cortar la situación que lo traía de cabeza, de raíz. Su conclusión era declararse ante Karin… pero no lograba saber como.

No solo su personalidad no lo dejaba siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna que no fuera cortante o en aquel tono monótono que congelaba el ambiente como un glaciar, sino, porque el quería hacerlo perfecto para ella. El quería que lo recordase… Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo con alguien especial? La única mujer que estaba día y noche con él como para preguntarle era Matsumoto, y sinceramente a pesar de su incompetencia con el papeleo la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ninguna de sus ideas descabelladas serviría, así como estaba seguro que si relataba algún consejo solo sería alguna ilusión personal no realizada, volcada en el.

Por eso estaba allí, ante una chica que era lo suficientemente sincera como para ayudarle y decirle como actuar. Aunque eso significase ver su pálido rostro burlarse de el. Refunfuñando entro al acogedor espacio que abarcaba la división que una vez había apestado a Aizen por todas partes. Eso solo aumento su ansiedad, preguntándose como estarían las cosas ahora, sintiendo aún los vestigios de su anterior enemigo sobre el y su amiga, que era como una hermana elegida.

Pronto la teniente y su capitán levantaron la mirada de una revista colorida que de seguro pertenecía al segundo, para posar su curiosa mirada en el. En su portada se leía "Jazz de los 50'tas", cosa que le hizo preguntarse que demonios era aquello.

— ¡Ea Hitsugaya! ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Algún problema? — El rubio promovido hasta hace poco capitán de la quinta, lo saludo con aquella excesiva confianza que solía acompañarlo a todas partes. Hirako Shinji, el Vizard perdonado… aquél que ahora cuidaba de una de las personas esenciales en su vida. No mentía… aún lo estaba juzgando. Luego de lo de Aizen, no había nadie más que pudiese proteger a Hinamori que no fuera el, por eso mismo, no iba a dejarse engañar nuevamente: el vería a tiempo las señales si se lograban presentar. Al ver la mirada caoba posarse sobre él preocupada, se apuró a contestar.

— Absolutamente nada… solo, quería conversar con Hinamori, sobre algo que me inquieta…. Personal — Ambos se miraron extrañados sin ocultar el desconcierto en sus rostros, y Momo se dispuso a pedir permiso a su capitán para proceder.

— ¡Mira que eres mal educado mocoso! ¡Dejarme fuera del chisme! Pero ya qué… ve Momo-chan…. Luego me cuentas…— lo último fue susurrado aunque no lo suficiente para pasar desapercibido por Hitsugaya, quien gruño, mientras Momo soltaba una risilla.

De muy mal humor, fue seguido por la teniente quien no apartaba su mirada preocupada. ¿Cómo debía comenzar? Era más que obvio decir que simplemente era vergonzoso. El ya era un chico "grande", que debía saber actuar ante todo tipo de situaciones inesperadas. En el pasado, cuando su amistad con Hinamori se había convertido en algo más para el, su única forma de demostrarlo había sido protegiéndola –cosa que aún hacia y jamás dejaría de hacer-, pero no había sido capaz de nada más.

Cuando al fin pudo reordenar su mente y corazón, Karin se había introducido en su vida de forma liberal, tomando partes de su ser que creía pertenecerían siempre a la teniente de la quinta. Equivocado una vez más. Su corazón era un caos que tropezaba lleno de inseguridades, recubierto de hielo y orgullo. Pasión congelada le había dicho Yamamoto, el creía lo mismo. Y por eso pasaría aquel patético momento por alto buscando por una vez confiar en alguien para no volver a fallar.

— ¿Qué sucede Shiro-chan? — Su confianza se hizo pedazos cuando escucho al fin la dulce voz de la chica con nombre de fruto. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle? Sin saber bien como llegar al punto, evadió aquello de la única forma que sabia y siempre lo había hecho.

— Es Cápita…—

— Lo he sabido por años, pero no creo que me hayas sacado de mi división para recordármelo ¿verdad? — Robándole las palabras, Hinamori demostraba aquel sutil incremento de confianza que Hirako había inducido a su ser. Por un lado lo hacía muy feliz, por el otro su suspicacia lo dejaba en el callejón sin salida de hablar o titubear hasta disculparse e irse con las manos vacías. _"Menudo chiste"._

— Es… cierto, lo siento mucho Hinamori… yo… bueno yo — A esa altura sus ojos esmeraldas chisporroteaban y el viento que los rozaba se volvió poco a poco más frío — N-necesito… un consejo… hum —

— ¿Es por Karin? — soltó ella casi al instante en un tono de voz que le recordó a Matsumoto.

— ¿Cómo lo sab…? ¿Qué? ¡No! Bueno si…. ¡pero no!... yo ¡no se! — La risa de Momo cortó su titubeo infantil, mientras ella ponía su mano sobre su cabello y lo desordenaba, obteniendo un manotazo por parte del muchacho.

— Matsumoto me contó sobre ello, además… lo intuía. ¡Eso es tan lindo Shiro-chan! — Ella sonreía radiantemente ignorando que alguna vez, quería que ella ocupara aquella felicidad en su corazón… o quizás lo había sabido y lo oculto gentilmente para no tener que rechazarlo de forma que su amistad se perdiera.

— Debí suponerlo… — mientras su tono de voz tímido le atacaba, sus ojos aún se mantenían en el suelo, apretando fuertemente los puños como si eso pudiese evitar que se sonrojara tarde o temprano.

— ¿Cuál es tu duda?... sabes que para mi es un honor que me busques para esto — Enseguida entendió las palabras de la chica y levanto bruscamente la mirada para verla ahora a ella sonreír tristemente. Ella nunca se había perdonado por atacarlo en nombre de Aizen. Había días en que creía que Toushiro nunca más confiaría en ella como una amiga, tener este momento que le demostraba que esos pensamientos eran solo jugarretas de su mente, la hacia tan feliz que no pudo evitar soltar el comentario. Evitando entrar en una conversación escabrosa, el asintió, y nuevamente mirando hacia cualquier punto muerto de la sociedad de almas, prosiguió.

— Yo quisiera…. Decírselo, pero… pero… ¡ve mi estado!, no hay forma de que pueda expresarlo con palabras… yo necesito una forma de hacerlo… y que sea perfecto —

— ¿Perfecto? ¿A que te refieres con perfecto? — sus ojos se habían vuelto sabios por un momento.

— Me refiero a… que sea uno de esos momentos que valga la pena, organizado, sin destiempos, en donde pueda surgir un recuerdo amable… —

— Entonces hazlo… planea un momento "perfecto" Shiro-chan, que nada pueda salir mal, y entonces anímate a abrir tu corazón, ¿la perfección te dará confianza verdad? — el asintió y ella continuo — entonces hazlo… te ayudaré con lo que necesites. — Luego de conversar un poco más, ambos volvieron a sus puestos, uno más nervioso que el otro, aunque ambos tenían una definición de perfección diferente. Era por eso que Momo Hinamori iba a mostrarle su punto de vista a aquél torpe joven enamorado.

* * *

Semanas después la cita se había concretado. Luego de las clases del viernes, Toushiro invito a Karin a una feria que estaba en cuidad karakura tan solo por esa semana. Momo había averiguado aquello para el, y convenciéndolo de que las posibilidades de que esa feria volviera a la ciudad eran pocas, acepto hacerlo a su forma. La música característica de las calesitas y las voces incesantes de aquellos que paseaban de punta a punta masticando algodón de azúcar, no se hacían esperar, mientras el en su gigai y Karin aún con su uniforme de secundaria, caminaban buscando entretenerse.

Según sus 'cálculos', un paseo tranquilo en los botes del lago y finalmente detenerse 'románticamente' para declarársele, seria más que perfecto._ "Bien, puedo hacerlo"_, a punto de sugerirle ir hacia los botes, Karin sonrió abiertamente mostrándole algo llamado "montaña rusa".

— ¡Tenemos que subirnos! ¡De seguro es emocionante! Necesitas algo de eso en tu vida — burlándose de eso, ella intento arrastrarlo hasta la fila de personas para disfrutar de la diversión, pero el se planto a medio camino.

— ¿No crees que seria mejor comer algo antes? — Estaba con todas sus fuerzas buscando que desistiera de la idea de subirse a esa cosa mecánica en donde la gente gritaba. Debía de convencerla o su plan se iría al tacho. Frunciendo el seño ella lo miro.

— Vale… ¿traes dinero para ello no? — sus ojos esmeralda se expandieron en desesperación. Dinero, cierto, los humanos lo usaban "… no traje un centavo". Su frente se pobló de tantas arrugas, que de seguro la morena logro leer. Al final, debido a esa idea, ella había terminado pagando los dos hot dogs que masticaban. ¿Dónde había quedado su caballerosidad? Maldecía interiormente a todo ser viviente mientras pasaba una de las vergüenzas más grandes de su vida. Cuando al fin terminaron, ella insistió nuevamente en subir… una y otra vez lo hizo, siempre teniendo una excusa por parte de Toushiro quien finalmente le comentó de los botes, subiéndose a ellos.

Karin fruncía el seño con los brazos cruzados, mientras Hitsugaya con una sonrisa nerviosa remaba. Al menos todo estaba sumamente tranquilo. El agua era clara, y se podía ver que el fondo del lago no era para nada profundo, pudiendo llegarle quizás hasta la cadera al peliblanco si estuviera de pie dentro de el. Suspirando se tranquilizo, y detuvo el movimiento del pequeño bote color claro. Bien, había llegado a ese punto, con una complicación y la insistencia infantil de Karin por subirse a aquella cosa que arruinaría sus planes, pero había salido victorioso y ahora todo iba tal cual lo había imaginado.

Dispuesto a hablar, aclaro su garganta teniendo por completo la atención de su interlocutora quien lo observo irritada. Estaba a punto de soltar palabra, cuando un trueno resonó, haciendo que el teniente de la décima mirase hacia arriba confundido: el cielo estaba sumamente gris, tan gris que llovería en moment…

No alcanzo a terminar ningún pensamiento cuando la copiosa lluvia invernal comenzó a empaparlos. Dispuesto a sacarlos de allí, tomo los remos, solo para sentir gruñir a la menor.

— ¿Lo ves? "Vamos a los botes, vamos a los botes", ¡Tu y tus estúpidos botes! ¡Si tan solo te hubieses subido a la montaña rusa ahora estaríamos secos debajo de algún techo seguro, y seria más agradable que esto… ¿Qué me falta? ¿Tener un sapo en mi cabeza para ser la reina del pantano? — Toda la dureza y enfado de la chica Kurosaki, cayo en un reproche frió hacia el.

— ¡Por favor! Esa cosa mecánica no se podría comparar con nada, ¿querías matarte? Al menos aquí estás mojada pero a salvo… además, ¡yo solo hice esto porque quería pasar más tiempo contigo! — lo último fue fuertemente gritado. Y cuando se dio cuenta de ello quería meterse al lago y no salir más. ¿Esa era la fabulosa declaración que había planeado? Decepcionado de si mismo simplemente se soltó — Lo siento Karin… nunca debí traerte aquí… yo solo quería que fuese perfecto de alguna forma… inolvidable, y solo… solo estamos empapados. — la mirada sorprendida de la morena no le paso desapercibida, aunque los brazos finos rodeándole en un abrazo que se convirtió en un beso tierno, mucho menos. Cerrando los ojos, comprendió que quizás no había sido malo del todo.

Cuando al fin se despegaron uno del otro, decidieron salir de allí y buscar algo para secarse y continuar el camino de vuelta a la clínica Kurosaki. Aprovechando que Karin entro a un local en busca de algo que los ayudase, recordó que Hinamori le había dado una nota, pidiéndole que la leyera "cuando acabase la cita".

El papel estaba algo húmedo pero la tinta no se había corrido. ¿Seria tinta permanente? Abriendo la misma comenzó a leer.

_"¿Así que ya Shiro-chan? Eso es sumamente emocionante, aunque el clima de Karakura debe ser horrible. De seguro estés poniendo una cara realmente aterradora y agradezco estar a muchos kilómetros de distancia de ella como para ser a quien va dirigida. Es simple, tu dijiste 'quiero que sea perfecto', pero al parecer nuestras formas de ver la perfección son tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite. _

_Una persona podría tener todas las posibilidades de hacer las cosas de una forma que ningún error chocase con el: lineal, con las batallas aseguradas y ganadas. _

_Pero desde mi punto de vista esa perfección no existe. A cambio tienes muchos errores y estás empapado, y el día de mañana te reirás de ti mismo al recordar lo lamentable que fue en ese momento. ¿Pero acaso no es inolvidable ahora? Miles de errores conforman la vida y hacen que surjan nuevas sensaciones, sin los errores no avanzamos. Tú querías hacerlo sin errores, pero el amor no es un juego de ajedrez, es un juego cálido con piezas de sentimientos. No intentes perfeccionarlos, porque la diversión del juego se iría. _

_Ahora eses solo un shinigami comprendiendo los errores que guían un corazón. Esta es la perfección. Espero que todo haya salido tal y como lo planeaste y mejor… o espera ¿esa no debería ser yo?_

_**PD:** un paraguas de hielo seria sumamente romántico…_

_**H. M.**"_

Cuando Karin volvió, el tomo aquella toalla que le ofrecía y creo un paraguas de cristal, mismo bajo el que caminaron tomados de la mano con Karin, conversando y riéndose de lo que habían vivido.

* * *

**Chururu~ esto es raro xD. Sé que los personajes están un poco(?) fuera de lugar, pero no sé, quería escribir algo como esto. Iba a ser un regalo para una amiga, pero el destino es mañoso, y al parecer iba a quedar inconcluso lo que había comenzado, por lo que decidí terminarlo al fin a toda costa aprovechando algo de inspiración. Criticas, favs, amor, y odio son recibidos. De paso aviso que el capitulo del fic "Bitten by a Snake" está listo para ser continuado el miércoles, lleno de…. ¡No les diré nada! :troll: ¡Gracias por leer y gracias por el apoyo!**

**Aprovecharé a dejar mi mensaje subliminal (?), si deseas entrar al mundo cibernético del rol con algún personaje de Bleach, andamos buscando algunos amigos y yo a muchos de ellos. Si te interesa pásate por mi perfil que ahí está el link.**


End file.
